Not Immortal
by qunnyv19
Summary: [berkolaborasi dengan ambudaff] Sihir tak bisa digunakan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati. Neville tahu itu. Atau, tak mau tahu tentang itu. — Neville, Severus {#TAKABURC}


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling. I { _ **qunnyv19**_ } and my collaboration partner { _ **ambudaff**_ } gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Neville Longbottom, Severus Snape  
 **Warning:** Oneshot. Setting: Alternative Canon.  
 **Genre:** Friendship/Adventure  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Summary:** Sihir tak bisa digunakan untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati. Neville tahu itu. Atau, tak mau tahu tentang itu. {#TAKABURC}

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

.:. Not Immortal .:.  
© ambudaff & qunnyv19

* * *

.

.

.

Merapal mantra. Ia gemetar.

Dalam tujuh tahun ia belajar sihir di Hogwarts, ia belum pernah mendengar, melihat, apalagi mencoba mempelajari dan mempraktekkan sihir semacam ini. Tidak, ini bukan sihir hitam. Mungkin, sih. Mungkin ada kecenderungan ke arah sana, kecenderungan untuk dipergunakan sebagai alat bantu dalam melakukan sihir hitam. Tapi, sepertinya sihir ini bukan sihir hitam mentah-mentah.

Hanya saja sihir ini terlihat mempunyai kecenderungan untuk bertentangan dengan prinsip kehidupan, baik dalam sihir maupun secara umumnya: sihir, _tidak bisa_ menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati. Tak ada mantra untuk menghidupkan orang yang sudah mati.

Sihir ini pun demikian, secara umumnya.

Tak ada mantra untuk menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati.

Bagaimana jika orang itu belum mati? Tepatnya, nyawanya belum benar-benar pergi. Masih terperangkap—apakah sengaja diperangkap atau tak sengaja terperangkap.

Ide itu muncul secara tak sengaja. Saat ia mendengar Harry mengisahkan 'kematian'nya: ia bertemu dengan James, dengan Lily, dengan Sirius, bahkan dengan Remus yang baru saja dibunuh. Tapi ia tak melihat Severus.

Oh, mungkin saja karena yang ada di situ hanya mereka yang berkepentingan.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan kenyataan bahwa di kantor Kepala Sekolah, saat ini belum juga ada lukisan Severus? Lukisan Albus Dumbledore otomatis muncul begitu ia meninggal, bagaimana dengan Severus?

Tidak berani mengungkapkannya terang-terangan pada Harry apalagi Hermione, ia bekerja diam-diam sendiri. Berusaha semampunya sebisanya dengan kapasitas terbatas. Meniru Hermione, ia mencari di perpustakaan.

Ia berani meyakinkan diri bahwa sihir ini bukan sihir hitam, karena ia menemukan buku yang secara rinci mengungkapkan sihir ini bukan di Seksi Terlarang, melainkan di bagian perpustakaan biasa. Semua orang bisa menemukan buku ini, membacanya, lalu mempraktikkannya. Sama sekali tidak diperlukan izin khusus.

Jadi ia membacanya saksama. Lalu mencoba mempraktikkannya.

.

Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang dikatakan Harry tentang saat kematian guru Ramuannya itu. Langkah demi langkah, sampai saat Nagini menggigit, sampai saat kelihatannya guru Ramuannya itu menghembuskan napas penghabisan.

Sampailah ia pada kesimpulan gila. Bagaimana kalau nyawa guru Ramuannya itu masih terperangkap di suatu tempat?

Setelah digigit Nagini, ada kemungkinan sebagian nyawanya berpindah ke taring Nagini. Kemudian Nagini ditebas dengan Pedang Gryffindor. Ada kemungkinan sebagian darah, mungkin sebagian bisa, menempel pada bilah pedang itu. Selain itu, kepala Nagini yang ditebas, ada di manakah sekarang? Apakah ada yang menyimpan, atau hancur terinjak-injak?

Berhari-hari, bermalam-malam, ia memikirkan itu. Belum lagi ia tidak sepintar Hermione, sehingga untuk sampai pada satu kesimpulan saja, dibutuhkan waktu yang lebih banyak.

Tapi kemudian pengalamannya pada Perang Besar menuntunnya untuk kembali pada Ruang Kebutuhan. Dan Ruang Kebutuhan memberikan apa yang ia perlukan: Pedang Gryffindor dalam keadaan sama persis seperti saat sesudah menebas Nagini.

Dengan berdebar-debar ia memindahkan sebagian kecil cairan yang menetes dari pedang, entah itu darah atau darah bercampur bisa, ke dalam sebuah tabung kecil yang sudah dipersiapkannya di saku celana. Ditutupnya tabung itu hati-hati, disimpannya baik-baik sehingga tak ada yang tahu. Dengan berdebar-debar ia membaca berulang kali semua prosedur secara keseluruhan: menyiapkan jasad yang akan menampung nyawa itu—apakah ia akan membuat saja jasad baru? Perlu sihir yang benar-benar kuat untuk itu, dan ia harus berlatih keras agar ia bisa sampai pada level sihir sedemikian. Lalu ia harus menghapal sederetan panjang mantra, menghapal urutan-urutan prosesnya.

Tapi hari ini, ia siap.

Siap sesiap-siapnya.

Mantra sudah dihapal. Jasad sudah disiapkan: tubuh asli yang dengan susah payah diambilnya dari pemakaman. Situasi mendukung: malam yang sepi, tempat yang sepi pula. Gubuk Menjerit; yang juga merupakan tempat 'kematian' Snape dahulu.

Berusaha keras agar ia tidak gemetar—pengucapan mantra tidak boleh salah jika ia tidak ingin akibat-akibat lain yang tidak terpikirkan—ia menatap semua persiapannya sekali lagi: tabung darah Nagini, jasad guru Ramuannya, hapalan mantranya—

Menghela napas panjang, ia mulai melafalkan satu demi satu mantranya, makin lama makin mantap. Kini ia terlarut dalam rangkaian mantra itu, bahkan seperti ia tak usah bersusah payah menghapal karena satu demi satu mantra itu seperti mendatangi dirinya.

Atau lebih tepatnya lagi, mendatangi jasad di hadapannya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang terpercik dari tabung darah yang terbuka, terpercik langsung ke permukaan jasad. Berpendar seperti mengeluarkan cahaya temaram.

Suhu menghangat sedikit demi sedikit. Tak terasa tetes keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya.

Tongkat di tangannya bergetar. Seolah ada seseorang yang berusaha untuk merebutnya, dan tangannya otomatis mempertahankannya.

Masih ada beberapa mantra lagi yang harus diselesaikan. Ia harus kuat. Ia harus bisa menyelesaikannya ...

… pegangannya semakin erat, tongkat di tangannya terasa licin. Sulit untuk mempertahankan pegangannya. Satu kalimat mantra lagi. Fokus ...

… _VIVIDUS!_

Satu hentakan dari tongkatnya, dan selesai.

Tapi ia masih menahan napas.

Masih belum ada tanda-tanda jasad di hadapannya akan bisa bergerak.

Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati, siapa tahu ada tanda-tanda yang ia lewatkan …

… mata jasad itu terbuka!

Kaget, ia terlompat ke belakang.

Napas terengah, mata menatap tak percaya, dan tubuh di hadapannya itu bergerak. Bangkit, kepalanya terlebih dahulu, menatap nyalang. Bibirnya bergerak seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi masih tak ada suara.

Ia memberanikan diri maju lagi, ketika sosok guru Ramuan di hadapannya akhirnya bersuara:

"… Longbottom? Kau?"

Neville di ambang percaya tak percaya. Setelah tremor yang dialami tubuhnya, tongkat sihir yang susah payah dipertahankannya itu meluncur jatuh dari tangan. Neville jatuh terduduk. Tangannya mengambil lagi tongkat sihir yang terjatuh, namun tatapannya tak beralih dari Severus Snape.

Profesor Snape. Guru ramuannya. _Mantan_ guru Ramuannya, mantan guru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, mantan Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts, mantan musuh ...

"Longbottom," Snape kembali bersuara. Suaranya tak dingin dan keji seperti dulu. Suaranya seperti manusia biasa. Namun tak juga lemah maupun letih, hanya terdengar biasa. Neville, yang sedari dulu mengalami kesulitan untuk berkomunikasi dengan Snape, kini berusaha untuk menyusun kata demi kata yang keluar.

"Ya, Profesor," sahut Neville. Pemuda itu sedikit bangga akan dirinya yang mampu mempertahankan kestabilan suara di depan Snape. "Anda harus istirahat. S-saya akan bantu Anda berdiri."

Gemetar itu muncul lagi. Neville memandang sekeliling. Ia melakukan kegiatan ini pada malam hari di Gubuk Menjerit, sehingga tak akan ada yang membantunya ketika Snape menyerangnya, mungkin membunuhnya. Dia tak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

Dari cerita Harry, Snape adalah pahlawan. Ia tak boleh meragukan itu. Tapi dalam hatinya, ada setitik ketakutan ...

... yang membuat ia bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa dari awal dia bisa mempersiapkan ini hingga matang dan merealisasikannya?

Neville mengulurkan tangannya pada Severus. Severus menatapnya dengan sangsi. Ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Neville mendekat, menyejajarkan diri dengan Severus.

Wajah Severus mengernyit. Ia terlihat kesakitan. Neville menyangga punggung Severus untuk membantu.

Bahkan gerakan kecil seperti itu membuat Severus terengah seperti berlari beratus-ratus meter. Neville menggenggam tangan putih pucat milik Severus Snape. Begitu dinginnya tangan itu. Begitu lemah.

"Aku bisa sendiri," Severus berujar. Neville tak melepaskan genggamannya, namun Severus berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri dengan tenaganya yang terbatas. Tangan Neville dicengkeram erat sampai ia bisa berdiri sepenuhnya dan bersandar pada tembok terdekat.

Mereka terdiam untuk sesaat. Canggung, Neville menarik tangannya kembali, memfokuskan dirinya pada tongkat sihir yang sudah membantunya dalam proses.

"Mengapa kau lakukan _itu_ , Longbottom?"

Neville memberanikan diri mendongak, menatap mata hitam kelam milik Severus. "Saya tahu ... ada kemungkinan hidup untuk Anda. Saya berusaha semampu saya, Profesor."

"Aku bukan lagi profesormu," ia berkata dengan nada angkuh, namun anehnya, ekspresi keras di wajah melembut dengan tak terlalu kentara. "Ada begitu banyak penyihir lain yang lebih pantas mendapatkan kesempatan seperti ini, Longbottom. Di antara semua penyihir itu, mengapa harus aku?"

"Semua berhak untuk hidup!" Neville tiba-tiba berkata dengan kencang, jauh melebihi ekspektasinya, dan ia teringat juga perlawanan kecilnya dengan Voldemort sebelum ia memenggal Nagini, bagaimana ia membuat 'pidato' dengan keyakinan yang sama seperti ini. Ia mengecilkan suara, tetapi determinasi yang ada tetap sama. "Termasuk Anda, profesor. Saya punya alasan mengapa ... mengapa saya melakukan hal ini."

Alis Snape terangkat, napasnya putus-putus. "Aku menantikan jawabannya."

"Karena semua nyawa itu berharga," Neville menjawab dengan cepat dan yakin, "dan karena saya punya kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa, juga karena saya tahu, semua orang bisa berubah." Neville menelan ludahnya, takut-takut untuk menyertakan kalimat terakhir, tapi disebutnya juga, " _termasuk_ profesor."

Severus hanya melihat pada Neville tajam, namun tak membantah kata-katanya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Saya harus mengantar profesor ke Hospital Wing," Neville bersikeras, mendekat pada Severus ketika dilihatnya Severus sudah bersiap untuk pergi. "Atau kalau Anda tidak mau, ke St. Mungo—"

"Aku tidak berhak mendapatkan tempat di dunia ini lagi, Longbottom," ia berkata dengan nadanya yang ketus, matanya melihat pada apa pun terkecuali Neville. "Aku harusnya sudah mati. Tak ada orang yang hidup selamanya."

"Tapi Anda belum mati!" Neville kembali mengeluarkan argumen. Entah sejak kapan ketakutannya akan Snape perlahan menguap. "S-saya menemukan jejak Anda ... darah Anda yang saya dapatkan di pedang Gryffindor, setelah ... Nagini ..."

Severus menatap Neville. "Aku tahu mantra apa yang kau gunakan, aku tahu apa syarat-syaratnya. Aku _sudah_ mati, hanya saja nyawaku terperangkap karena ular itu." Severus berkeringat dingin, membuat Neville cemas dan ingin segera mengantar Severus ke tempat perawatan yang lebih terjamin. Hospital Wing. Ia harus bisa mengantar Severus ... hanya saja dia tak bisa membantah Severus sekarang.

Ada benarnya kalimat itu. Dia sudah mati. Nyawanya saja yang terperangkap, membuat Neville yakin melaksanakan hal ini adalah hal yang benar, karena dia menyelamatkan sebuah nyawa.

"P-profesor," Neville berkata akhirnya, setelah mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, "setidaknya Anda perlu mendapatkan perawatan dulu, kondisi Anda belum sehat, dan setelah itu, Anda bisa mendiskusikannya dengan staf Hogwarts—"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk kembali ke kastil itu." Jubah hitamnya melambai, dan dia sudah bersiap pergi. Ia bisa berjalan tanpa pincang, namun jalannya lambat, seperti sedang belajar berjalan.

Neville berusaha untuk membujuknya lagi. "Profesor, Anda tidak tahu, tapi Harry sangat menyesal, dan ia pernah berkata, seandainya Anda masih hidup ... ia ingin berbicara ..."

Severus menghentikan langkah-langkahnya, kemudian menoleh sekilas. "'Seandainya' tak berlaku pada realita. Aku tak tahu apa yang kalian bocah-bocah pikirkan. Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, Longbottom, _aku telah mati_ , dan sebenarnya aku sudah tidak mendapatkan tempat di dunia ini. Namun kurasa aku harus memberitahumu satu hal."

Neville mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai ia merasa kuku-kuku yang menusuk daging. Ia harus memberanikan diri untuk mempertahankan Snape agar dia mau kembali ke Hogwarts!

"Profesor—"

"Kualitas Gyffindor sangat ada di dalam dirimu," Severus melanjutkan, tak terpengaruh dengan posisi Nevile dengan kedua tangan mengepal dan ekspresi wajah yang begitu tegas, "kau berani, bahkan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa orang yang paling kaubenci saat kau berada di Hogwarts."

Wajah Neville memanas.

"Untuk itu aku berterima kasih, tapi aku tidak akan kembali lagi ke sini. Tak ada yang hidup kembali, tak ada yang hidup abadi. Aku akan melanjutkan hidupku, tapi bukan di tempat ini."

Neville menahan napas.

"Dan kalau aku cukup berbaik hati," Severus bertutur semakin pelan, seakan tenaga dalam tubuhnya terus-menerus terkuras dalam aktivitas kecil seperti berbicara dan berdiri, "aku akan mengingat jasamu, dan akan menjaga tubuhku baik-baik untuk tetap hidup selama yang aku bisa, agar usahamu tak sia-sia."

Severus memberikan tatapan terakhir pada tempat itu, tempat ia sempat terbunuh dan kini lahir kembali di tempat yang sama.

Tak ada selamat tinggal yang terucap, hanya lambaian jubah hitam dan langkah-langkah sunyi yang berjalan keluar dari Gubuk Menjerit.

.

Bagaimana Severus bisa bertahan dalam kondisi seperti itu, Neville tak tahu. Mungkin dia tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawabannya.

Setelah kejadian itu ia tak pernah memberitahu orang lain, tak memberitahu Profesor McGonagall, atau Harry, atau Ron, atau Hermione, atau siapapun. Severus sudah bertekad untuk merahasiakan 'kehidupannya', Neville tak berniat untuk menghancurkan kedamaian yang akan ditempuh Severus.

Neville melanjutkan perjalanan hidupnya seperti penyihir normal—senormal-normalnya penyihir yang pernah merasakan teror Penyihir Kegelapan selama bertahun-tahun, mengalami perang saat remaja, menyaksikan orang-orang terkasih yang terbunuh dengan bengis—sampai ia dewasa. Ia tak pernah mendapat kabar dari Severus lagi.

Ia sedang berada di dalam kantornya dalam Hogwarts, menjalani karir sebagai Profesor Herbologi, ketika seekor burung hantu berwarna cokelat gelap melesat terbang dari jendela dan turun ke pundak Neville dan menjatuhkan sesuatu. Belum sempat Neville melihat lebih jelas sosok itu, ia kembali berkelebat pergi, terbang ke langit dengan sayap yang terentang lebar.

Neville menunduk, melihat benda itu terjatuh ke mejanya yang bercampur dengan esai murid-murid. Tangannya bergerak membuka perkamen tersebut dengan perlahan.

Kedua bola matanya membesar.

Isi surat itu sangat singkat, ia bisa membacanya tak sampai satu menit. Namun ia harus membaca tulisan itu berkali-kali karena ia tak percaya, karena ia tak yakin, namun kehangatan menyebar dalam tubuhnya.

 _Neville Longbottom,  
kalau kau mendapatkan surat ini, berarti kau hidup, dan aku juga masih hidup._

 _ **S. S.**_

.

.

.

fin.

notes:

{ _ambudaff_ } Author's Note: ide tentang menghidupkan yang sudah mati ini didapat dari seri Daughter of Smoke and Bone oleh Laini Taylor, di mana _seraph_ maupun _chimaera_ yang baru saja mati bisa diperangkap nyawanya, dibuatkan jasad baru (baik persis jasad lama maupun jasad makhluk lain, atau dibuatkan jasad yang sama sekali baru), dan hidup kembali. Jika sudah terlanjur mati dan tidak ada yang memerangkap nyawanya, nyawanya akan pergi dan menghilang, tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali.

{ _qunnyv19_ } Author's Note: jadi TAKABUR merupakan singkatan dari Tantangan Kolaborasi Buta Ramai-Ramai di salah satu grup fanfiksi Indonesia di Facebook. Kebetulan sekali saya mendapatkan potongan fanfiksi milik **ambudaff**. **ambudaff** pun nggak tau kalau saya yang pegang fanfiksinya, akan saya gimanakan di tangan saya ... XD. Saya tahu Severus Snape merupakan karakter favorit beliau. Saya ingin ikut menyelami karakter Snape di fanfiksi ini. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan.

terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca!

p.s.: ada yang bisa nebak-nebak bagian mana yang ditulis siapa? C:

love,  
qunnyv19

 **[!] Update:** terima kasih bagi pembaca Not Immortal, fanfiksi ini mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai best canon oneshot, best IC oneshot, dan best infantrum challenge entry di IFA 2016.


End file.
